Harry's Name
by Elisa865
Summary: Lily has just given birth to a baby, a beautiful boy with his father's hair and her eyes. When deciding upon his name, she receives an unexpected visitor. One Shot.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: You know that I don't own the Harry Potter series, right?

"No, no, no, no, Lily, wait!"

"It's only for a second, James, stop complaining."

"But, wait, I can't be trusted with him!" For James was holding a small bundle, from which untidy black hair stuck out in all directions. James held it at arm's length, for fear that maybe it would throw up on him.

"Oh, shut up, James, of course you can be trusted, you're his father! I'll just be in the other room; I'd like to see Remus without the baby screaming. He does have quite a set of lungs, doesn't he?"

"Lily…"

But Lily did not wait to hear what he would say; her red hair was already whipping out of sight. She did love James, very, very much, and she knew he would be an excellent father to her son. He just needed to overcome his fear that he wouldn't like James. Which was ironic, because James knew everyone else liked him.

Remus, as it turned out, was not in the other room. Lily grumbled. St. Mungo's was huge. It could take her forever to wait for him. Not that she was complaining.

"Lily!" James called. She heard her son wail. "Lily, you have to come see this!"

"Fine," Lily said.

The baby had opened his eyes for the first time. She rushed to James' side and stared. He looked exactly like James in appearance, his messy black hair and small frame. But his eyes…

"They're beautiful," said James. "They're exactly like yours."

Indeed they were. Bright green and shaped like almonds. Lily had to admit that she choked up. James put his arm around her.

They stayed like that for a moment, Lily holding her son, and James holding Lily. It was a perfect moment.

"Harry," said Lily suddenly.

"What?"

"I like Harry. After my father. And of course James after you. Harry James Potter."

James considered for a few seconds. "I love it," he decided quietly.

Lily heard the door open in the other room. Remus had come. Lily kissed James and little Harry, and went to greet Remus.

Lily's smile froze on her face. The man sitting with her back to her was not Remus Lupin. Not even close. It was someone Lily despised and loved the same, someone who she had been longing to see for years, yet dreading when they would meet again.

"Sev?" whispered Lily.


	2. Chapter 2

**So basically, Lily and James name Harry and then Lily meets Severus Snape. I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

They stared at each other for a minute, Severus's black eyes into Lily's bright green ones. The eyes that Harry James Potter now had.

"Oh my God, where were you?" was the second thing Lily said. "Where were you when I needed you? I missed you so much, Sev."

Severus just stared. It suddenly occurred to Lily how very afraid he looked.

"I have joined the Dark Lord," whispered Severus.

Lily recoiled. "You what?"

Severus said, "But that doesn't matter now. You are-"

"Sev, you? I know it was your dream, but…you? Oh, Severus…" Lily was heartbroken. And it was then she realized: She loved Sev. Not like James, but she still cared deeply about him. All this time. Lily sank into a chair, suddenly feeling exhausted and very old.

"Lily, you are in danger," Severus continued. "A prophecy has been made, and it might apply to… your son."

"Harry?"

Sev nodded. "It states that the boy might be able to defeat the Dark Lord."

"So… Why am I in danger?"

"The Dark Lord… will kill anyone who get in the way of his killing of the boy. And I couldn't stand it if you… Please, understand… Will you come away with me, go into hiding?" And at that very moment, Lily understood something else: Sev loved her, too.

"No," said Lily.

"Please," begged Severus. "Lily, I don't want you to get hurt."

"Severus Snape, you are a coward," said Lily in an awful coldness. "If you think I will leave my husband and my son to the mercy of Voldemort, then you are sadly mistaken. I assume that the invitation does not extend to them?"

"James?" Severus snorted. "No. If you don't come, fine. But please, be careful. Be on your guard. Use a Fidelius Charm. Stay safe. Stay away from the Dark Lord."

Severus turned to leave. "Wait," said Lily. He turned back to her. "Sev, I love you."

Sev gave her that crooked smile that she loved so much, the one that James couldn't do. "I wouldn't say that quite yet." He turned to leave so that Lily could barely hear his next words. "It's because of me you are in danger."

* * *

**Any feedback? Please comment! I plan to add one more chapter.**


End file.
